


Candy Coated

by PlaidShirtsandTanCoats (rinincali)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinincali/pseuds/PlaidShirtsandTanCoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanverse AU: Longtime partners, Sam and Gabriel are happily living together. Gabriel's sweet tooth appears to be getting out of hand and Sam touches a few nerves with his partner by pointing out his weight gain. Fluff! Ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Coated

Sam lowered his tall body onto the soft and inviting cushions of his couch. He let out a brief sigh while extending his long legs and resting his feet on the coffee table. Clicking on the television, the shuffle of footsteps alerted him to the arrival of his long time partner, Gabriel. Sam flashed him a relaxed smile as he approached the couch, a bowl of popcorn in hand. Gabriel set the bowl on the table, climbing onto the couch, extremely small compared to Sam. Sam smiled again, lifting a blanket and covering them both as Gabriel settled into his side. His arm snaked around the smaller man's familiar waist and pulled him even closer.

After getting situated, Sam picked one of their recorded TV shows and Gabriel unwrapped a chocolate bar, taking a bite with a pleased smile. Sam's hand molded into his waist, lightly stroking his fingers across his stomach. Something felt different to Sam and when the commercial break came, instead of fast-forwarding he let them play.

"Have you gained weight?" He asked bluntly, not having thought this completely through.

Gabriel's brow furrowed and his lips turned to a frown as he swallowed the chocolate and set what was left on the table, breaking Sam's contact with his stomach.

"N-No." He responded.

Sam's lips pulled into a taunting smile as he lightly prodded at his partner's stomach when he sat back again.

"You liar, you totally have!" He accused playfully.

Gabriel stiffened, bristling with embarrassment as he shoved Sam's hand away. Sam simply chuckled, raising both hands to lightly pinch at Gabriel's cheeks. Gabriel's chest puffed up and he crossed his arms with an annoyed huff. He turned his head away sharply, causing Sam to let go and frown deeply.

"Babe?" Sam questioned softly.

Gabriel huffed in reply, his cheeks expanding and bottom lip forming a pout.

"Ah, you're mad?" Sam murmured.

Gabriel was still.

Sam shifted and pulled Gabriel down, gently making the smaller man lay in his lap. Gabriel continued to pout, staring at Sam's stomach instead of up at his eyes. He could never stay mad when Sam's puppy eyes were involved.

"I'm sorry, I was just joking around." Sam said softly, watching Gabriel's determination to avoid looking up at him. "Gabe." He said pleadingly.

Gabriel finally rolled himself over, staring up at Sam's apologetic expression.

"I think it's actually really cute." Sam assured now that his partner finally agreed to look at him.

"You mean that?" Gabe asked softly, still feeling rather self-conscious next to his physically built partner.

"Of course I do." Sam smiled, coaxing one onto Gabriel's lips as well. Sam leaned down and Gabriel sat up, their lips meeting in the middle.


End file.
